Talk:Agent Napollitan/@comment-67.248.215.240-20120606004043
DEATH KILLED KAT'S MORE ALIEN KAT NEDULA!! "We all have to make sacrifices to rid the World of Alien…evil...Kat evil is Alien!" Kat or Mr. Kat (Agent 27B, but his real name is unknown) is a alien agent of a planet called Kat Nebula, home to an entire race sentient felines. He is initially though as the series progresses, his motives become more complex and ambiguous than simply causing trouble's for Kat, or invisible red laser beams red light beacons is a alien Sphinx cat from Planet Kat Nebula, It's not known why Kat have some many powers. Kat was sent to Earth to take it over for his kind, but since he was adopted by his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (kat Food) to Planet Kat Nebula for the other Catnipians, awaiting the title of "Hero" should he succeed this mission. It might be possible that he is preparing for an invasion as seen in Rhymes with Kat to the Future Part 1/2 Kat Of Diamonds It was revealed that Kat's mission was to take over the earth so his people could inhabit it. Somehow he sended report's of human languages (Russian) to his homeplanet, so they could learn that. Kat's adoption happened when asked her father if they could adopt a strange looking animal (supposedly a kat), turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw a tantrum, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find its owner. Satisfied, dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the creature. immediately made dozens of posters for Kat's owner. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Kat worked to ensure that Mr. Kat would become a permanent part of the kat family, by tearing down posters right after he put them up. Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small sphynx kat however, as an alien Kat's scratching post was a background decoration until when it was found out to be a massive lair. There is lots of different rooms inside of it. he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In when Kat is taken to the Vet for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any and what appears to be his pupils are simply reflections of light in his eyes. Intriguingly still, while attempting to listen to Kat's heart, the Vet can find no trace of a pulse at all (though Kat is able to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion). Later in the it is revealed that Kat is also part cyborg, as shown by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire-ant venom and skunk spray. Kat also exhibits several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his front paws and dancing. Kat is able to make use of various abilities, such as X-ray vision, Heat rays, shooting lasers from his fingertips, a Vacuum-mouth and Corrosive spit. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size. His greatest asset however, may be his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, comunicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. Amazingly, Kat is able to understand human language (though he is unable to speak it) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. It is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival, or that either he or his species have been to Earth before. Curiously, Kat is shown to have an unforseen reaction to Earth's native viruses. Symptoms include swelling and blisters that cover the entire body. Stranger still, is the fact that merely washing himself with soap and water is sufficient enough to reverse the effects of infection. Kat is also shown to put on weight very quickly whenever he consumes food with fattening properties. kat food, however, including his favourite treat, Fishy Frisky Bits seem to have no weight effect at all unless eaten in enormous quantities. Kat can be super fat, if he eats too much junk food. Seemigly kats doesn't have limit in benging fat. Kat enjoys music and dancing just like an average teenager. He uses his powers selfishly as shown in where he is inspired to make several more robots slaves after buys herself a pampering robots. Kat is shown to be quite docile at times, giving him the Kat's blueprints fix Inventions appearance of a normal kat. However this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. It's also notable that Kat seems to get along (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do however, Kat shows no mercy. This is backed up by the fact that he has a seething hatred towards who constantly foil his plans, while are considered friends, despite being human. It is also shown that Kat has no problem with until she upsets his plans in Kat has a rather short fuse (on par with his owner is quick to anger at the slightest grievance, despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. While may be considered the primary nuisance in Kat's life, there are many trivial things such as taking a bath, trying new kat food or meeting new people that contribute to the feline's overall aggravation. Despite being an alien, Kat has quite a lot in common with Earth kats. When he's not trying to further his plans, Kat enjoys sleeping, eating and tearing up the furniture. He has a strong dislike for baths. He also displays a fondness for yarn and Fishy Frisky Bits and is easily distracted by any of them, and has a very positive reaction when exposed to catnip. Oddly enough, on more then one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show. During his time on Earth, in-between messing with maintaining his guise as an ordinary house Kat has engaged in several otherworldly operations. Throughout the series, Kat has shown both a fondness and an apttitude for rockets, as well as the science behind them. On more than one occasion he has managed to launch a rocket into space, one of which appears to be a makeshift satellite, broadcasting a message in Kat's native language. Kat further demonstrates his vast understanding of science through the creation of various devices that allow for the opening of wormholes and portals (usually to his homeworld). So far, despite Kat's success in opening a wormhole/portal, he has yet to make full use of it, as have managed to foil his plans every time. Kat has made several attempts to communicate with his alien bretheren, with limited success. Typically all communication is done via his damaged collar, with the odd makeshift attachment here and there. Kat has a girlfriend.She was first seen in the She looks like a female version of kat.She can talk and has a russian accent. Kat extremely hates for trapping him on Earth until he convinces his Kommander to send for help. However when the situation is extreme they team up. Surprisingly, they seem to be able to work pretty well with each other (First seen in enjoy fighting. It may also be hinted that he cares somewhat about as in The Botty guard, he attacks the Spybot before it destroys (though he may have did it cause it was a perfect time to attack) and again in Turn the Other Cheeks when he cuddled and purred to for saving him ( though he may have did it cause he was hit by a golf bag and was confused). Kat gets annoyed by on some occasions but he is otherwise indifferent to him. Kat hates for messing with his schemes and helping Kat hates for not only being crush, but for also discovering that he is an alien. Luckily for Kat, no longer resides in where kat’s footprints see look where’s kat Bootsville?. However, she sometimes visits. Kat hates Mr. Kitten, for being an annoying little pest during his stay on Earth. He appears in Rebel with a Claw, The Kat Went Back Part 1/2 Kat and Mr. Cheeks are enemies for unknown reasons. It may be possible that the Hamsters and Kats are natural enemies or just at war. Kat alien strongly dislikes her for always getting in the way of some of his plans. Kat alien hates simply for being of course. After she saves of Kat, alien throwing water of him and stop Kat's attack, it's possible that's the Kat hates her too. Kat alien hates for finding out many odd things about kat like his X-rays. Kat is very affectionate to and this is shown in several most notably in where he teams up with to save her. Whether this is genuine or not is unknown. Also, shown in the Cheeks of Evil, Kat is shown literally crying when Mr Cheeks explains his plans to destroy which ultimately proves his feelings for her. And, in leaves when the agents think they are aliens, Kat cries because he misses her. In the Kat alien saves from the black hole that Mr Cheeks creates. Of course, Kat is in love with his DR. kat girlfriend. She can speak This chameleon is possibly an alien, that has appeared in. It has green skin and blue eyes. It how ever is most likely because at the end of after said "not that any one would believe you" that there is any aliens, the chameleon's eyes were seen at an odd view. Human Language in Russian accent, as seen in The supreme ruler of Catnip. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and returning to Catnip for the promised title of hero. Kat powers supers kat costumes kat ninja kat Karate Kat the Cowboy Aquatic Kat Naughty kat Evil scientist. KAT made map where was Boot'svilles every Dog and Cat. The Spybot is an robot designed to don't let Kat leave his obligations undone, and serving at te same time as an communication device that kats leader can use to communicate with his employe. It is seen again in season two's where upon seeing Kat's tickle spots being found it sends a video file to his home planet. Later in the it is a part of the robot. In he protects and has the ability to talk the human language. It is also seen in where it alerted the Kat Kommander about Capitain Blasteroid attacking a kat monster which let Kat's boss with a fear of C.B. Tutankitty kat Egyptology kid vs kat movie 2012 appeared in Egypt a long time ago; legend has it that his arrival cursed the land with misfortune. The Pharaoh wanted to banish Tutankitty (Kat's ancestor) but could not because he was under the protection of the Princess However, the Pharaoh realized Tutankitty's main goal was to conquer Egypt, so he defeated Tutankitty and locked him away in his tomb. Unfortunately, the legend also states, as demonstrated in "Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb", that one day Tutankitty's tomb will be opened again and he will seek revenge upon the world. This is Tutankitty's Curse). If you are a believer of foreshadowing, you might realize that what is happening in kat is almost similar to what happened in Egypt 2100 years ago. is constantly fighting Kat keeps trying to protect Kat from Since the final outcome of what occurred between Tuttankitty and the Pharaoh was him trying to stop Tutankitty from conquering Egypt, who's not to say that what occurred 2100 years ago MIGHT not happen once again! Kat has slowly shown he is trying to conquer Bootsville; the final MIGHT be a battle between Kat for the fate of Bootsville! The Kat Villains kat space aliens ufos space vortex The Kat Planet The Strangest Alien Planets is inhabited by super powered alien kats or Catnipians. Some of their powers are monster roars, super strength, and intelligence beyond human capacity (Rumor has it that the Kat Planet is also called Planet Kat Nebula). Kat is an alien cyborg that lived the Kat Planet but lives on Earth. is also called "Kat Nebula" in some sites and is mentioned on .In The Kat when back it"s know that this planet is there fifth planet they inhabit in 10 years. It's also know that they want to take over the earth to make it there new planet. It has a yellow sky,thin silver rings,two moons,its sorudings are grey deserts,it is covered with sprawling cities and metropolises much like the ones on Earth ecxept more high tech,larger and cooler. The catnipian leader lives in a building in the capital city. No organisms other than the catnipians themselves are known to live there, and its unknown the total size of their population. Thus, it is unknown how many suns it has. The most largest biome in the planet is seemigly desert. Weird that the planet looks like pink or purple from space but it is light brown from the ground level. It has light brown or green sky. Kat guns Soldiers are ready to conquer planet Earth, but stoped them. They are seemingly army of the planet Kat Nebula. Their mission was conquer Earth so kats could keep it as their own home planet inhabit it and then find more planets to conquer and inhabit. Soldier flying with RoboDog’s. alls Kat aliens spaceships invasion There is two types of army in planet Kat Nebula, First is the Robo-Kat-Kops big Kats. They have ability to spit acid and Shoot that then they are guards in kat’s Prison officer jails and Kat Kommander's Headquarters Hall. They use spears as weapons in guarding missions. They wear some kind of dark uniforms. Second is the smaller Kats with helmets, glowes and some kind of chestplates. They use laser-rifles and robodogs to scout, search and conquer. There is lots of this soldier type in Cat Nebula. kat alien is declared "Bootsville's Most Wanted"